brothers ex's and explaining
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: set in NM bella decides to visit her brothers the salvatores and meets the cullens again will she take edward back even though he's engaged rated t for cussing on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok guys this is my 6th story and it is another crossover as i have read some story's about bella being the salvatore brothers's sister so im going to have a shot reveiw what you think i could improve on (and im on note pad as i have no microsoft word).

title: brothers ex's and explaining

summary: set in NM bella decides to visit her brothers the salvatores and meets the cullens again will she take edward back even though he's engaged

chapter 1. ENOUGH

As I sat here I thought of everyone I loved my brothers and my 2nd family I lied to the cullens I'm actually an original vampire you know fangs burning in sunlight stakes no garlic or holy water that's a myth, I compelled charlie and renee to think i was their daughter and they were divorced though they had never even met. My brothers are the salvatore brothers my favorite brother is damon were so alike we steal human blood and create havock (i don't know who to spell it sorry) on towns but in looks im exactly like my twin stefan.

10 months ago my ex boyfriend edward broke up with me so now im on a plane to mystic falls to see my brothers and their girlfriends at least there was two this time and they didn't share what a disaster thanks to that bitch katherine.

"please buckle up we are now landing in mystic falls thank you" the pilot said as we landed. when i got out i got in my ducati 966 which was black i got my black helmet and rode off to the salvatore boarding house when i got there i went inside because i was inviteed in about a decade or 2 ago and went to my favorite brother's room of course damon would be out getting drunk or something so i layed on his bed and soon wondered off into a dreamless sleep.

d pov

i came home from the mystic bar i went into my bedroom when i saw a girl in my bed and she reminded me of someone but i couldn'y put my finger on it then it hit me like a ton af bricks the hair the clothes the bike it was my angel it was bella i walked well stammered over and shook her awake when she opened her eyes she flew into my arms and started crying and i read her mind i saw what the ex vamps done to her and i was full of rage i got my phone and phoned stefan

RING RING RI-

"hello stefan speaking?"

"no shit sherlock listen i've just come home and geuss who i found in our bed"

"not katherine?"

"fuck your stupid out of anyone in the world you chose the one thats dead no ITS ISABELLA our siser isabella"

"WTF she died when the vampires done a rampage"

"first seriously NEVER SAY WTF AGAIN and secound she cant of because she's here"

"but morgan said-"

"morgan must have changed her you idiot she was her best friend"

"fine me and elena will come round" he hung up he is fucking toast man when isabella see's elena she's going to freak she's worse than me in a bad mood she stirred in her sleep and started screaming

"NO NO PLEASE EDWARD DON'T LEAVE ME NO" she started thrashing around and suddenly woke up she started sobbing "im just going to the bathroom" i nodded and and she went into the bathroom and two minutes later she was in her old bedroom when i heard an emo song man she was messed up and bad:

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. "What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne, Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Again...

I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No. It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I Write Sins Not Tragedies by panic! at the disco

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
Gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh I can't let it bother me.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh I can't let it bother me

Takes my pain,  
Takes my pain,  
Takes my pain away!

pain by jimmy eat world

then stefan came in and looked at the living room

"please tell me isabella is not listening to that"

"she is"

"man what happened"

"ex vamps love than heart break"

"shit she's messed up"

"I AM NOT" isabella shouted from the living room

"thats bullshit isabella and you know it" i shouted back then she was in my face and her brown eyes were dark with anger i cussed under my breath

"yeah thats what i thought now leave me al-" she saw elena "OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" with that she ran away with vampire speed

"yeah we messed up bad she thinks its katherine" stefan said "yeah im going to try and frind her you stay here in case she comes back you know she's probaly going to feed and she's a worse version then me for playing games" we nodded and split up.

bpov

i walked into the mystic grill and i thought about my ex-boyfriend i sat down when two people came up to me i sensed the girl was a witch.

"hi im bonnie and this is matt"

"hi im isabella salvatore but i prefere bella"

"so your damon and stefan's little sister?" matt asked

"yeah im stefan's twin i'm younger by 5 minutes but hey what can you do?" i replied

"so what are you doing in mystic falls apart from visiting your brothers?" bonnie asked

"trying to escape my ex boyfriend" i looked in their minds

yes she's free-matt

great another vampire just what i needed good thing i have emily's book-bonnie

yeah a witch won't do me that good emily taught me how to not be effected by witch spells

"so where do you live?" matt asked man he was as annoying as mike newton i was about to answer when damon came in i cussed under my breath and excused my self i went up to him and pulled him outside

"CAN YOU NOT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" i shouted at him

"of course i can't your my little sister what else am i going to do sit around and do nothing!"

"yes"

"well you've met my girlfriend bonnie i see"

"WOW damon salvatore your dating a witch"

"how do you know?"

"emily gave me a few tips"

"really wow" while he was day dreaming i tried to sneak of but he grabbed me

"fine i won't go anywhere but you have to explain why stefan is going out with that bitch katherine" i said

"listen that is not katherine it is elena gilbert her doppelganger"

"DAMON SALVATORE VOSTRO DENTRO AMANO CON IL SUO AREN' T DIO QUESTO SIETE KATHERINE ANCORA UNA VOLTA CHE LA STESSA COME KATHERINE IN OGNI SENSO GLI OTTENGA TRAMITE IL VOSTRO CRANIO SPESSO"(DAMON SALVATORE YOUR IN LOVE WITH HER AREN'T YOU GOD THIS IS KATHERINE ALL OVER AGAIN SHE IS THE SAME AS KATHERINE IN EVERY WAY GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL) i shouted

"ISABELLA IL OPPISITE DI KATHERINE POSSO ESSERE INLOVE CON LEI MA ALMENO SO CHE NON UNA FEMMINA COME KATHERINE LEI GENTILE E GENEROSO DOLCI" (ISABELLA SHE IS THE OPPISITE OF KATHERINE I MAY BE INLOVE WITH HER BUT AT LEAST I KNOW SHE IS NOT A BITCH LIKE KATHERINE SHE IS SWEET KIND AND SELFLESS) he shouted back

"orinilo fuori can' affare di t con questa" i sighed (piss off i can't deal with this) and with that i ran away

AN: so guys what did you think i got the translations off of yahoo babel fish. REVEIW

bella: stupid brothers can't do anything right

damon:*frowns* isabella stop mumbling

crowd: LOOK ITS DAMON SALVATORE GET HIM HE'S UNDER A EST FOR BEING A HOT BADASS

damon:gotta run

bella: yeah thats what i thought review

5 reveiws: a new chapter in 3 weeks

10 reviews: a new chapter in 2 weeks

15 reviewa: a neww chapter next week 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

thanks for the heads up

bpov

i cannot believe him in love with a human and not just a human but a doppelganger of katherine that is brother is dating fucking retard.

i'm just wondering aroung mystic falls it seems everything here starts with mystic, mystic grill, mystic bar and mystic jewelers wow someone was full of themselves i was going to hunt i went to the mystic grill and saw matt outside i started flirting

"hi matt do you wanna take a walk with me?"

"yeah sure" you just walked in my trap my little mike newton i walked him into the nearest ally and the veins under my eyes came out and my fangs came out and i bit his neck when i was done i looked into his eyes and compelled him.

"i never drunk out of you i was at the boarderhouse ok?"

"you never drunk out of me you was at the boarderhouse"

"and you won't bother me?"

"and i won't bother you"

"and tell damon im in the forest"

"tell damon bella is in the forest"

"good" with that i ran off into the woods were me and damon used to hang out by the lockwood property was a well so i went there next thing i knew damon was next to me hugging me whispering an italian lullaby he used to sing:

Sorella piccola non girare fissare quel sorriso in ti amo una espressione di disappunto pi di quanto lei potrebbe sapere hush ora andare a dormire sveglia fino a quando non del segnale acustico vi amo e quindi vi amiamo madre non pi del vostro fratello (translation:  
little sister lay down don't turn that smile into a frown i love you more than you could know hush now go to sleep do not wake up until the beep i love you and so does mother we love you more than your brother)

with that i fell asleep silently sobbing

d pov

i watched as my little sister fell asleep in my arms and ran home i hated what these ex vamps had done to here when i got home bonnie was there i ran up to isabella's room and layed her down and watched her sleep then bonnie was next to me

"your very lucky to have her as a sister you know" she whispered

"yeah i am but i hate what those ex vamps did to her" i sighed

"ex vamps?" bonnie asked

"yeah it stands for experimental vampires or type 2 vampires, see at the begining of time god created adam and eve ut he also created there twins that were vampires they each were different type 1 and type are type 2 vampires we burn in the sunlight but the other one sparkled in the sunlight these 2 vampires were called klaus and neive."

"so these type 1 vamps they broke her heart? how?"

"she went to forks to try having a normal life and she saw these vampires and she fell in love with one and a couple of months ago he said she was no good for her and that he was tired of pretending to be something he's not" with that bella woke up tears in her eyes and hugged onto me tighter then stefan came in with elena and she sat down with belola and hugged her while i went to hunt.

edward pov

i sat in the attic in canada when i heard alice's porshe outside i walked downstairs i couldn't be bothered to run anymore not without my bella when i got down stairs alice was there and she kissed me on the cheek

"edward its bella"

with that i started running to forks

a/n hey guys sorry i have been caugt up in choosing my options for year 10 so its quite short now i am going to do this thing and you are going to ask me a question and i'll answer it ;) so i'll start next chapter i write k? good

and i would like to say happy birthday of the 4th to my little sister who was 1 on the 4th of december happy birthday sis 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

what do you want?

e pov i went to forks and read everyones mind it seems she has gone to a place called mystic falls to see her brothers.

She never told me she had brothers so alice got me the tickets and said she and the family will meet me there but jasper was terrified to go there so somthing is up wiht that.

"excuse me sir would you like anything?" a much too friendly air hostess a flirtious look on her face is what she thought it was more like a cat was scrathing her face.

"yes a blanket and pillow and" streching the and " for you to leave me alone im engaged" i lied she walked off in a huff and i got a text

(Alice italics edward bold jasper underlined)

_nice save i didn't see that coming_

yeah man that waas close hey go on MSN if you can

**sure i'll see if it has wifi**

"exuse me miss" i asked another hostess a dumb one this time "does this plane have wifi?"

"no but we have free internet access"

"thats what wifi is"

"oh than yes" (an: i got this off victorious)

i got my laptop out and went on msn

(mind reader: edward, brother bear:emmett,wanna be mom:rose, doctor vamp: carlisle, emothional major:jasper, future seeing pixie: alice,momma vamp:esme, blood so sweet:bella ;(they don't know its her) and Xxsuccubus_hunXx:tanya)

mind reader: planes are crap these days

brother bear: ahhh come on bro don't you love the ladies.. owww rosie look what you made me type

future seeing pixie : EWWW guys stop it i can see u no

doctor vamp: hey rose do u no on the vampternet it says how we can produce babies

wanna be mom: WHAT!

_wanna be mom has signed out_

_blood so sweet has signed in_

emotional major : who are you?

blood so sweet: shit

_blood so sweet has signed out_

mind reader: that was... weird

brother bear and emotional major: tell me about it

_Xxsuccubus_hunXx has signed in_

Xxsuccubus_hunXx: EDDIE!

momma vamp: now tanya u no that edward does't like that name **scowl**

Xxsuccubus_hunXx: sorry esme

i rolled my eyes and blocked tanya from the chat and made it do somthing when she tries to join the chat.

_this horny bitch is trying to get in the chat yes or no?_

EVERYONE: NO

everyone but emmett: EMMETT!

i smirked he was gutted

momma vamp: emmett no games for a month and no sex with rosalie for 2 weeks

brother bear: WHAT NOOOOOO

mind reader: ok guys the plane is going 2 land so im going to log off

everyone but edward: ok c u soon

_mind reader has logged off_

_momma vamp has logged off_

_doctor vamp has logged off _

_future seeing pixie has logged off_

_emotional major has logged off_

_wanna be mom has logged on_

wanna be mom: so what happened while i found out carlisle was not telling the truth

brother bear: *sniffles* were not allowed sex for 2 weeks

wanna be mom: WHAT!

_wanna be mom has logged off_

_brother bear has logged off_

as i logged off my plane landed i walked off and texted my family to meet me at the mystic grill.

alice had a vision we would meet her there.

b pov

as i walked into the mystic grill i saw someone who i never wanted to see again

"hello bella"

"hello bitch come to destroy my brothers again becouse if you do you don't want to know whats going to happen"

"well its not my falut they can't share without there sister"

"PERCHÉ FEMMINA SCOPANTE VOI AVETE COSTRETTO IL MIO MIGLIORE AMICO A COMPELLE ME AD OTTENERE AI MIEI FRATELLI ED A DISTRUGGERE LA MIA FAMIGLIA IO STANNO ANDANDO FARCIRE PICCHETTATO CON IL VOSTRO MALE DEL CUORE COSÌ. (TRANSLATION:WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU COMPELLED MY BEST FRIEND TO COMPELLE ME TO GET TO MY BROTHERS AND DESTROY MY FAMILY I AM GOING TO STUFF A STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART SO BAD.)

"now now isabella don't get mad or your little friend will die" as she said that morgan came out

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME FEMMINA" (femmina means bitch in italian"

"lets see either give me your brothers and run away or morgan dies"

"fine but they have girlfriends" with that i ran out of mystic falls forever.

an: ok guys how was that now for the question

twilight sucks badley asked: do u like all vampire stories?  
the answer is no i like summer in transalvania the VD twilight young dracula and true blood but if you ask me what do i think of buffy the vampire slayer i'll say u like that? in my opinion it sucks vampires rule though.

ok thats all leave me another question and i'll answer it ;) merry xmas and a happy new year!


	4. AN

AN: ok guys so my nan step mum dad and grandad got me a new 'laptop' notepad so i can update more frequent as it has all keys on and is quite quick

lonley vampire


	5. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
